Le jour se leva pour lui
by Na.Shao
Summary: Le sang bat fort contre les poignets de Remus, tout comme son coeur qui trépide dans sa poitrine et qui menace de déguerpir dans son estomac. La peur. La peur le ronge.


**NB** : me revoilà. Impossible de me les enlever, ceux-là, vraiment, ahaha.

J'écris peu en français pour le fandom maintenant mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Juste un instant volé au présent que j'avais envie d'écrire, même s'il a été écrit mille fois mieux, mille fois plus joliment.

Le titre vient du poème _L'Avis_ de Paul Eluard, mon poète favori.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

* * *

C'est son bonheur qui se décide à cet instant-là, un appel fiévreux qui résonne en lui comme un éclair.

Lorsque Remus agrippe la manche de Sirius au moment où Bellatrix lance son Avada Kedavra, ce sont des années qui se diffusent à travers ses veines, des heures de discussion et d'amour entrelacées.

"Bon sang, Sirius !" crie-t-il finalement quand l'autre homme titube mais évite le sort vert qui a été lancé contre lui. "Bouge !"

Le sang bat fort contre les poignets de Remus, tout comme son coeur qui trépide dans sa poitrine et qui menace de déguerpir dans son estomac.

La peur.

La peur le ronge.

Et si Sirius était tombé ? Et si Sirius avait pris le sort en plein coeur ?

Il secoue la tête, tire d'un bout de baguette un Expelliarmus foudroyant qui bloque un Mangemort dont il ne voit pas le visage.

Pas le temps pour ça—pas le temps de se ronger les sangs pour de si nombreux "et si ?"

Le sol est blême sous ses pieds, mais Sirius est vivant.

* * *

— Tu te rends compte—tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ! Remus explose une fois qu'ils sont rentrés au Square Grimmaurd, l'âme prise au dépourvu et le coeur sur les lèvres. Tu aurais pu tomber derrière ce foutu voile, Sirius, et—

— Calme-toi, Sirius lui répond en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Remus. Je suis là.

Remus inspire, agacé, les mains gelées par l'horreur, et sa voix monte encore d'un ton, l'émotion lui rongeant la gorge.

— Non, je ne me calme pas ! Tu aurais pu mourir, et laisser Harry, et…

Une pause se forme au creux de ses mots, au milieu de sa trachée.

— … et moi. Et comment j'aurais fait sans toi, hein ? On a déjà perdu douze ans de notre vie ensemble !

Les yeux de Sirius sont un océan ; la respiration de Remus se coupe en voyant ce regard posé sur lui, désorienté, empreint de démons. Sirius le lui avait dit, même répété : "je ne sais plus si je vis ou si je me souviens."

La pièce est sourde, autour d'eux. Sourde, vide ; pleine d'impatience contenue dans les portraits qui dorment ou qui jettent un oeil curieux à la scène se produisant devant eux.

— Je sais, répond Sirius, la voix tendue. Je m'en veux mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on passe à autre chose. On en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres depuis toutes ces années, Remus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois si près de la mort.

Remus finit par crier, incapable de retenir sa douleur et ses émotions.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est une excuse ? Parce que tu crois que ça va tout résoudre de me dire ça ? Laisse-moi un peu penser que la mort est surmontable, tu veux ? Qu'on est pas des souris pris au piège, pour une fois, qu'on est juste… vivants !

— Mais c'est ce qu'on est ! On est vivants, et tu m'as sauvé !

Les yeux de Remus se chargent d'ambre liquide qui coule le long de ses joues où les cicatrices sont des joyaux amers du passé.

— Et si ? Et si je t'avais manqué de quelques centimètres ?

Sa voix tremble autour des mots prononcés, son coeur palpite et ses mains sont prises de sursauts sidérants. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans Sirius ?

Ce dernier prend Remus dans ses bras, l'entourant dans un cocon de douceur où la douleur floue d'un futur possible se libère. Remus pleure un long moment, hanté par ce qu'il a vu et ce qui aurait pu être ; ce qui aurait pu arriver à celui qu'il chérit le plus en ce bas monde.

— Sirius, s'il te plaît, fais attention.

Sirius mord sa lèvre inférieure et hoche la tête, doucement, en guise de réponse.

— Jamais sans toi, murmure-t-il, leurs fronts collés.

Remus ferme les yeux, inspire et laisse courir les mots dans un souffle :

— Jamais sans toi, Sirius.

* * *

Ils passent leur nuit à tracer le corps l'un de l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés et leurs bouches prises dans un tourbillon de désir au parfum d'amour.

— Sirius, murmure Remus, les yeux à moitié fermés, Sirius, encore—

Il n'y a plus rien qui les sépare, pas un centimètre de peau, pas une barrière ; leurs corps s'unissent et se tendent l'un vers l'autre, toujours plus, toujours plus.

Les murmures et gémissements éclairent leur chambre jusqu'à l'aube où la pluie mouille les vitres et le petit jardin en contrebas.

Avant que le sommeil ne les saisissent, Sirius en profite pour se pencher sur Remus, ses longs cheveux noirs courant le long de son visage tel l'or du soir.

Leurs lèvres se touchent, lentement, et leur baiser a un goût salé de renouveau et d'espoir.


End file.
